Of Dreams and Reality
by a1y-puff
Summary: Fuji had a dream of him and Tezuka, inside a church. TezuFuji. mild angst. oneshot


Title: **Of Dreams and Reality**  
Author: a1y-puff  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Prompt: #06. Church  
Genre: mild angst  
Word Count: 779  
Rating: G  
Summary: Fuji had a dream of him and Tezuka, inside a church.  
Warnings: possible OOC-ness, a little bit random, Fuji's POV

**Disclaimer: **PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to "50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** I've had enough of fluff… enough… I want to take a break from fluff (not a long break though) so here is a (very slightly) angsty fic… can't help the romance though... I really am such a hopeless romantic >>

Oh, first attempt of writing fic in present tense. Please feel free to correct me if I made mistakes, since I don't have a beta. Thanks!

Anyway this fic belongs to the same universe as "**Under the Moon**".

* * *

**Of Dreams and Reality**

* * *

I'm standing here, on the red carpet that is sprawled along the aisle, from the entrance to the altar. I step forward, and cheers are erupting from both my left and right side. There are my friends, his friends, our old teammates, my family and… _his_ family.

I can understand why my family is here. They have somehow accepted my preference of being with him instead of any women—and men, for this matter. It wasn't easy at first but they've somehow understand that it's not the matter of being gay; it's the matter of _love._

But the Tezuka family is different. I know that, being a traditional family that they are, they cannot accept this kind of _lifestyle._ That's why Kunimitsu left the house in the first place. Yet right now, they are here, in this church, with a smile on their faces.

Then I see Kunimitsu, reaching out a hand as he smiles at me from the altar. Ah, that is his oh-so-rare smile; the kind of smile that's not only a little twitched-upwards lips, but a _real _smile that makes his eyes are slightly narrowed.

I take another step forward. I can feel my lips forming a smile as I get closer and closer to him. I reach out my hand to his waiting one, and as I make my final step, my heart beats faster. Kunimitsu seems to know that I am nervous—well, he always seems to know everything about me—and gently squeezes my hand.

This is it. This is the day that I've been secretly waiting for all these years.

This is our wedding day.

The priest that is about to join us in a marriage, the exchanging of plea, the wedding rings… and our families that give us their blessings.

I feel so happy that all of these seem to be unreal. And as Kunimitsu leans closer to give me a kiss…

My eyes blink open.

I see the moonlight peeks into our room through the little space between the curtains. I glance at the clock that shows me it's still around two in the morning.

Ah, so it really _was_ only a dream, after all. What a nice dream I just had. A really nice dream that it makes my heart aches a bit now that I realize it was _not _real.

Betraying the pain in my chest though, I smile.

Of course, I should have known. The world is not quite a nice guy and life is meant to be difficult. Dreams allow us to take a break from real life, when everything seems to be sweet and easy. But reality bites, and it bites hard.

I glance at the sleeping figure to my right and smile. I so can still see him looking good in his tuxedo. I wonder if we can really get married just like in my dream. But I feel my smile instantly falters as realization dawns at me.

Dreams are called a _dream_, because they don't come true.

People might say we can go overseas to get married in a country that allows gay marriage but that is not cheap. It's not like we're poor but we have defied our families' expectation, we have no right—nor that we want to, though—to accept helping hands from them. And our current incomes aren't that much that we can waste it on such a 'marriage-trip'. The life we lead right now is good enough for both of us, I think.

"Shuusuke?" Kunimitsu eyes are slowly opened. Ah, must've stared at him for quite a while. He always wakes up when someone staring at him whiles he is sleeping.

I only smile at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, with a husky voice since he's still half asleep. I always love his voice like this. It sounds sexy.

Still plastering the smile on my face, I reply, "Nothing. I just had a really nice dream," and I can hear the bitter tone in my voice, though I hope he won't catch it.

But then he squeezes my hand.

Oh, so he does realize it after all. I almost forget that he _always_ knows. He shifts his position and is now facing me, and then he pulls me into his embrace.

"Go back to sleep," he says while caressing the back of my head. Oh damn it, I feel like crying. But instead, I smile out of reflex. If Kunimitsu sees my smile now, he will tell me to stop wearing a _'mask'_.

He pulls me closer and effectively breaks my _mask_. Tears are not coming out of my eyes, but I stop betraying my inside as I snuggle closer to him. He says nothing but keeps on caressing my head in his attempt to comfort me, and it always works.

A full acceptance might be impossible for us. Society might still defy our love. Marriage might only be a dream. But we are happy despite all of the difficulties we still have to face.

And here I am right now, in Kunimitsu's arm; feeling all his affection through every stroke on my head.

Well, at least, _this_ is real.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it's a bit weird ;; I've written on Tezuka's POV before, but Fuji's POV is totally different as I'll never know what's on the tensai's mind x3

Anyway I hope you'll like this

p.s: I should be studying now but I can't help to write this down coz the idea kept on poking me xDD;;

Reviews would be loooved, con-crits and/or corrections are welcomed and flames would be ignored, thanks!


End file.
